


Closer

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, slight rough play and humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things took an awkward turn. It’s time to clear things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> still set in 2012, this fic is the long awaited(?) sequel to “ **[Strangers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1572272)** ” that I wrote 3 years ago, so it’d be better if you read that one first (even if it’s a quite embarrassing piece ;; i should probably revise it). I'm not sure it'll live up to your expectations (that’s the risk with sequels, tbh) but I hope it’ll still be enjoyable? ^^;;

Much to the fangirls’ dismay, the golden couple Hunhan/SeLu/whateveryoucallit started drifting apart. SM Ent. could force them to give fanservice all it wanted, but what happened that fateful afternoon and the awkwardness that ensued eventually took its toll on who everybody believed to be close friends.

> _The stranger-Master on Omegle was me._

‘Holyshitfuckcunt’…One wouldn’t expect Luhan to say such a string of bad words, but here he is, mentally screaming his desperation, throat closed for the shock of being caught indulging in his secret guilty pleasure by none other than the maknae of his band.

That’s how his roommate Yixing finds him: gaping at his laptop screen, still like a stone.

“Luhan?” Yixing pokes the older male hesitantly.

Luhan gets back to his senses and, as soon as he notices Yixing’s presence right next to him, he scrambles to close the laptop and hide it under the covers.

“Y-Yes?!” he acknowledges Yixing in an high pitched voice, guilt contorting his smile and giving a worried glint to his wide eyes. It’s enough to make Yixing back away slowly.

“Nothing, I just wanted to say goodnight,” he replies carefully, walking backwards until the back of his knees hit his bed, his hands up in surrender. Yixing doesn’t dare to take his eyes off his gege until he’s safe under the covers, defensively pulled right up to his nose.

Luhan didn’t notice he had been holding his breath the whole time and only when Yixing’s back is facing him does he allow himself to breathe again. With a sigh, he puts his laptop back on the desk and goes to sleep, or at least tries to, but worry and shame are gnawing his conscience.

_‘So much for “meeting new friends” on Omegle...I was supposed to be connected to a stranger, Jesus Christ.’_

> _I hope you're not hating me now. My mouth is sealed shut, this will be our little secret._

_‘You’re making it too easy, dear Sehunnie…’_

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

_‘We’re going back to Korea!’_ are the dreaded words that interrupt Luhan’s peaceful afternoon exactly one week after that memorable Omegle chat with Stranger –I mean, Sehun.

Five voices cheer out loud in the dorm; guess who doesn’t join the fun? Luhan is genuinely torn: he really misses the EXO-K guys, but at the same time the idea of seeing Sehun makes him almost want to puke by the level of discomfort that he’s sure would arise between the two of them.

Luhan heard from (but ignored) the younger boy only for the first 2-3 days since their Omegle chat. He has been avoiding the maknae’s texts and Skype calls ever since the revelation, okay, he admits it (to himself, and still reluctantly), so he really can’t explain the bitter aftertaste in his mouth left by Sehun not trying more to get back in touch, either directly with him or through the other members.

“When is our flight?”

“Next week.”

Only one week to mentally prepare himself? No can do...

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

The atmosphere couldn’t be more awkward when EXO-M rejoins the K counterpart.

The dorm is in a quiet frenzy before the door opens and the tired members file in, exchanging hugs and pats with their other half, filling the room with laughs and loud chatters. All is fine and dandy until Sehun’s hand so much as brushes Luhan’s arm and they jump apart, wide eyed and with their hearts in their throats.

With so many members plus the managers crowding the apartment, nobody noticed, but Sehun and Luhan have been steering clear of each other for the whole exchange of greetings. Confusion is visible on the bystanders, because they have no idea of what could have happened between the two of them.

Luhan coughs, “So, Jongin, you were saying…”

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

“Luhan…”

“Luhan hyung….”

“ _Hyung_.”

Sehun can only clench his fists at Luhan’s lack of response and leave.

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

“We need to stage an intervention,” are the words that come out of an exhausted Minseok, who flops on the couch next to Jongdae, “Either that, or we start investing in spray repellant.”

“Why,do we suddenly have a roaches problem?” his fellow member asks, barely lifting his eyes from the magazine on his lap.

“Bigger.”

“Rats?”

“Bigger.”

“Sasaengs?”

“If only the spray was enough… No, Luhan.”

“What about him?”

Ever since it was announced that their subunit was set to go back to Seoul, Luhan started latching to Minseok almost desperately, even more so now that the whole group is under the same roof again. No matter how much the eldest member tries to get an explanation for this behavior, Luhan does his darnest not to reply. There is so much Minseok’s zen personality can take.

“He’s a pest.”

“Oh, I know,” Jongdae comments, finally looking at Minseok with a hint of compassion in his eyes, “Good luck with that.”

Why did Minseok even bother.

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

After days of fruitless invites for bubble tea and the duo tiptoeing around each other, covering the usually lively dorm under a blanket of cottony tension and awkwardness, the leaders think it’s time to restore the harmony ( _someone’s_ ~~complaints~~ concerns played a huge part in this decision).

Joonmyeon, Kris, Luhan and Sehun are in the living room, while the other members are mingling around, always within earshot. The leaders are standing in front of the couch, where the uncomfortable couple is sitting at the opposite ends of it, keeping as much distance from each other as possible. The tension is palpable.

“Whatever went down with you two, make sure to solve it,” Joonmyeon orders without preambles, a tentative smile pulling at his lips and ruining the sternness of his words. Next to him, Kris has his arms crossed and nods at them almost menacingly, playing on his height and intimidating stance to make the point come across, but they know he’s actually a softie.

“Please?” the shorter leader adds. With twelve boys barely out of their teens packed in a dorm, misunderstandings and fights are bound to happen: he dreads this aspect of his job.

These “threats” have at least been effective in making the two guys look at each other, if only from the corner of the eye and with their heads downcast.

Joonmyeon sighs, “Go to your room to talk it out. Dinner will be ready in an hour, but don’t come out until you’ve amply discussed and completely solved your problems.”

 

*°*°*°*°*

 

Sehun closes the door behind himself quietly, after letting Luhan in the room first.

“Hyung--”

“No. We don’t have anything to talk about. Nothing happened. Now let’s go back--” Luhan dismisses, taking a few steps forward to open the door, but Sehun intercepts him with a firm hand on his shoulders.

“No, hyung. Something _did_ happen and you’ve been ignoring me ever since. If only you replied to my first email, we’d have avoided discussing it in an embarrassing face to face, long agreed to put this behind our backs, and gone on with our lives.”

“How can we put that behind our backs?!” Luhan exclaims, finally managing to shrug himself free, “Did you really think we wouldn’t be awkward with each other once I came back?”

“Of course not! That’s why I really wish you said something sooner!”

Sehun’s face is thunderous as he looks at Luhan’s crestfallen expression. The brunet takes a long, calming breath with his eyes closed before addressing the older man. He wonders how things will turn out if he just...

“Kneel.”

Luhan’s eyes widen almost comically. Sehun can’t believe he just said that; he’s about to apologize, shocked for stepping back into the Dom mentality so easily, only to muffle a gasp and back against the door when Luhan _does_ kneel.

It’s as if a switch was flipped in Luhan’s mind, allowing his submissive persona to resurface--none of that hentai cliché where his eyes glass over and he’s naked and ready in three seconds flat, though. He simply enjoys being bossed around, from time to time; it has happened only online and under his own terms, so far, so he’s thrilled to see how things will go with Sehun (despite the strained relationship they currently have because of this exact topic…).

Looking down at Luhan’s shiny eyes, parted lips and pinking cheeks, makes Sehun’s breath hitch. Tentatively, he reaches over and lightly caresses those rosy and warm cheekbones, eliciting a shudder in the blond man, whose long eyelashes fan over Sehun’s thumb when he closes his eyes and leans in the touch. Sehun takes it as permission to go ahead with the pretense, and so he does.

He squats in front of his submissive hyung and cups the back of his neck, pulling Luhan forward, almost making their lips touch.

“I really wish we had a maid costume lying around,” he exhales, all the details of his conversation with who turned out to be Luhan still embedded in his mind, fodder of many wet dreams since the fact.

The blond man whimpers in agreement, fighting the desire to close the gap between their mouths. He doesn’t have to wait long because it’s Sehun who kisses him first, both guys making their hands wander underneath t-shirts and through bleached hair. Carefully but firmly, the brunet grabs a fistful of Luhan’s locks and forces their faces apart, allowing himself to rake his eyes along the pretty man’s features, including little details such as the small wrinkles that give away the fact he really is the older one. He stands up, leaving Luhan kneeling on the floor; Sehun doesn’t break eye contact when he toys with the button of his jeans, a small smile quirking his lips to the right as he orders, “Suck it.”.

Luhan was itching for some contact. He doesn’t need to be told twice before his hands dash to unzip Sehun’s pants, a bulge already forming under his touch. He nuzzles Sehun’s clothed erection, mouthing along the length and the balls, but before he could get reprimanded for wasting time he pulls the boxers down, allowing Sehun’s cock to spring free, already salivating at the sight of it. After a fleeting kiss to the tip, Luhan starts stroking and licking the brunet’s member; it has been a while since he found himself in this situation, so his eyes sting when he tries to take Sehun’s dick in his mouth and it reaches his throat too quickly for comfort, gagging reflex kicking in. It takes Luhan a few more tries, accompanied by Sehun’s encouraging strokes through his hair and gentle pushes to his head, but he finally manages to suck Sehun into fullness without choking (much).

Not wanting to come so soon, Sehun pushes the blond man off him and has to look away for a few seconds, unable to sustain his gaze when Luhan’s eyes are so blown-up with lust and his lips are so red and shiny with precome, contrasting with the paleness of the scar on his bottom lip. After regaining some composure, Sehun grabs Luhan’s chin to hoist him up, meeting him halfway.

“How many people did you share your e-mail with?” he snarls, looking through hooded eyes at Luhan’s darting ones and at the blush spreading on his face. Sehun lets go of him abruptly to fetch the bottle of lube hidden beneath the mattress and the condom stashed in his wallet, then he undresses, ordering the submissive older man to do the same.

With a quick movement, Sehun wraps an arm around Luhan’s smooth small of his back and pulls him closer, engaging in another fiery make out session, both blindly stepping out of their pants pooled at their feet before Sehun steers the two of them towards the door. Luhan hits the surface with more force than they thought.

“Are you okay over there?” someone -probably Joonmyeon- asks from the suddenly quiet dorm.

Sehun jostles Luhan around to face the door. “Answer him,” he growls, snaking a hand between Luhan’s legs, the other squeezing his hip warningly.

“Ah!” the blond man can’t hold back the loud gasp at the friction. He takes a deep breath before replying, “Yes! I-I was just frustrated and punched the door, it’s nothing~” he trails off, biting back more groans as Sehun strokes his cock leisurely.

A soft, “Okay,” comes from the other side of the door, quickly muffled by the familiar noises of their apartment’s routine.

Hands flat on the door, Luhan ruts into Sehun’s loose fist, a string of “pleasepleaseplease” falling from his lips at every rub of Sehun’s longer fingers around his cock. Sehun grabs a fistful of Luhan’s golden locks, this time a bit harder than before.

“ ** _I_** decide what to do,” he states, biting the junction between Luhan’s neck and shoulder warningly, yet still gently. Luhan whines at the sting, but it wasn’t too unpleasant.

Sehun takes a step back to look at the expanse of the older man’s lithe back, keeping his hands busy uncapping the bottle of lube and squirting some on his fingers. He runs his forefinger along Luhan’s buttcrack, soon prodding at his rim. Quietly, Sehun inserts one, two, three fingers, allowing the blond man to get used to the burn and the stretch; he enjoys the little spams that run through Luhan’s body every time he brushes his prostate, or the way the man rocks back and forth to feel Sehun’s fingers deeper inside him. Deeming Luhan prepped enough, the brunet strokes himself quickly, tears the foil wrapper open with his teeth and wears the condom, lathering some more lube on his erection and on Luhan’s stretched asshole, uncaring of the oily drops falling on the floor.

“Ready?”

Luhan’s response is to plant his feet more apart and lean against the door, throwing a glance at Sehun over his shoulder. They lock eyes; a faint smirk that blends in a shy smile appears on their lips, making them break character for an instant.

Steadying both Luhan and himself with a firm hold on the older man’s slim waist, Sehun slides in, hardly suppressing the groan that crawls from his throat at the amazing tightness around his cock. He starts thrusting at a torturously slow pace, both to test the waters and get the hang of it, dipping his thumbs in the slight dimples above Luhan’s ass he has been staring at all this while. Finally overcoming his nerves, the brunet begins snapping his hips in a steadily faster pace, muffling his moans in the crook of Luhan’s neck, once again biting the firm flesh.

Between the bruises the brunet is nibbling and lapping from shoulder to shoulder, and the increasingly stronger rhythm Sehun is pursuing, Luhan finds himself scraping the door with blunt nails, distracting himself from the urge to touch his throbbing cock because he isn’t sure he’s allowed to. As if reading his mind, or maybe to stop him from ruining the wood, Sehun folds Luhan’s arms behind his back, holding them firmly by the wrists with one of his quite large hands. Strands of blond hair dangle forward as Luhan’s head is bent, his eyes squeezed shut; his mouth is hanging open in a slowly rumbling moan, that erupts when a well aimed thrust centers his prostate.

Silence falls on the whole dorm. Too close to their breaking point to freeze in worry at the chance of being discovered, Sehun quickly slaps a hand on Luhan’s mouth and the other on his throat, muttering filthy promises of punishments if they get busted, subtly squeezing Luhan’s throat with every thrust.

With his mouth sealed shut and his airways getting constricted, the submissive man soon starts to feel woozy, but his erection is harder than ever: his penis is curving up towards his belly, slapping the flat plane of it every time Sehun pounds back into him.

Tentatively, the dorm goes back to its usual bustle, while other activities are unfolding in the maknae’s bedroom.

With one last burst of energy, Sehun chases his own orgasm and Luhan’s, ramming straight into the older guy’s sensitive spot over and over. Luhan is the first to come, untouched, body shaken by pleasure and the headrush kicking in, making him almost faint for the overload of sensations; managing a low whine through his nose and tapping the taller boy’s arm, Luhan urgently begs Sehun to let him breathe.

Sehun complies promptly, letting go of the older man’s throat and face abruptly--he wrapped an arm across Luhan’s chest to hold him, just in case. With his free hand, Sehun grabs Luhan’s hip for purchase while his climax runs through him, unforgiving; he slumps against Luhan’s sweaty back, leading them both to rest against the door and stepping in a little pool of Luhan’s come in the process, but they didn’t really notice nor care.

The room is filled with heavy breathing and the stink of sex. It takes a couple of minutes for their heartbeats to decrease and for the blood to start flooding everywhere else other than south. When Sehun comes back to his senses, he removes and ties up the condom, hitting the rim of the trashcan before the rubber enters.

Any distraction is better than looking at Luhan, now. The embarrassment has returned, together with a deep rooted guilt.

Sensing the wall of awkwardness of the past month coming back to haunt them again, Luhan speaks up.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted to the Omegle chat and for the silent treatment. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, then and now. I’m _not_ sorry for what just happened, because I loved it.”

He says the last part looking straight into Sehun’s eyes, daring and self assured, accepting of whichever consequences will be the outcome of today’s events. Their friendship is at stake, but he hopes they’ll still be able to work together cordially.

“...Neither am I,” Sehun eventually confirms with a shy and pleased smile that actually risks to break his face in two.

Luhan grins back. “If it helps, I didn’t give my email to many people. I usually chickened out,” he admits.

The relieved exhale Sehun puffs out surprises them both. Awkwardness is still in the air, but reconciliation is on the way.

“Uhm...we should clean up, I guess,” the maknae points to the milky footprints in front of the door.

“Definitely. Be right back, I’ll go grab a wet cloth,” Luhan announces. He opens the door just a crack, making sure nobody is around before he makes a dash for the bathroom two doors over.

A loud, surprised gasp signals the spotting of a stark naked Luhan creeping down the corridor.

 


End file.
